List of Past Gredunza Champions
The following is a list of winners of the Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza belt. As time progresses, this list will be updated regularly. ' ' 08/29/11 - Dougie AXP 08/30/11 - Dougie AXP 09/05/11 - FirstNationalBastard 09/12/11 - FirstNationalBastard 09/18/11 - Leader O'Cola 09/19/11 - Master P but not that one 09/26/11 - Teh-Yak 10/02/11 - Jim from Saint Paul 10/03/11 - nyrkah1 10/10/11 - nyrkah1 10/17/11 - Not Eric 10/23/11 - Dougie AXP 10/24/11 - hobblekitty 10/31/11 - HodieTeck 11/07/11 - Eddie T. Head 11/14/11 - silgryphon 11/20/11 - LegacyDL (1004) 11/20/11 - Verbaltoxin (2008) 11/21/11 - Dumb-Ass-Monkey 11/28/11 - Jim from Saint Paul 11/29/11 - Jim from Saint Paul 12/05/11 - Verbaltoxin 12/12/11 - DaFlava737 12/18/11 - Eddie T. Head 12/19/11 - nyrkah1 12/26/11 - Jim from Saint Paul 01/02/12 - silgryphon (1004) 01/02/12 - Ed Becker (2008) 01/09/12 - MagSeven 01/16/12 - No Line For Beer 01/23/12 - silgryphon 01/29/12 - nyrkah1 (1004) 01/29/12 - Dougie AXP (2008) 01/30/12 - nyrkah1 02/06/12 - Igor Jakovsky (1004) 02/09/12 - SharkTrager (2008) 02/13/12 - nyrkah1 (1004) 02/14/12 - SharkTrager (2008) 02/19/12 - FirstNationalBastard 02/20/12 - Dr J Zoidberg (1004) 02/21/12 - FirstNationalBastard (2008) 02/27/12 - nyrkah1 (1004) 03/01/12 - FirstNationalBastard (2008) 03/05/12 - Fisty Bum (1004) 03/06/12 - *TITLE VACATED* by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney due to the inconclusive nature of the finish of the bout 03/07/12 - Shark Trager (2008) 03/12/12 - one of those (1004) 03/15/12 - P-Money All $tar (2008) 03/19/12 - Russ Feingold's Brass Balls 03/26/12 - nyrkah1 04/01/12 - NotEric (1004) 04/01/12 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (2008) 04/01/12 - nyrkah1 (3012) 04/02/12 - FinFangFark (4016) 04/02/12 - TheManofPA (1004) 04/02/12 - slamjack (2008) 04/09/12 - Belt is declared VACANT after reigning champion slamjack retains his belt with post 1004, but tosses it in a river due to the sheer horribleness that was the 04/09/12 RAW 04/12/12 - Ed Becker 04/16/12 - HeartBurnKid 04/23/12 - nyrkah1 04/29/12 - Sbdolan (1004) 04/29/12 - Botch (2008) 04/30/12 - slamjack 05/07/12 - lurch_E_bean was awarded title by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney due to simultaneous posting with an intentional botcher. 05/14/12 - Vince Russo Botch 05/20/12 - FirstNationalBastard (1004) 05/20/12 - SharkTrager and slamjack (2008) retroactively declared co-holders of the Gredunza since records from this era are spotty, at best. 05/21/12 - Fisty Bum 05/28/12 - Moodybastard 06/04/12 - Dougie AXP 06/10/12 - FirstNationalBastard (Rare TNA Gredunza) 06/11/12 - Jonny Chimpo (1004) 06/14/12 - Representative of the unwashed masses (2008) 06/17/12 - Jonny Chimpo 06/18/12 - Botch (1004) 06/18/12 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (2008) 06/25/12 - tbaughm 07/02/12 - Slamjack was awarded the Gredunza this night by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney. Even though he only posted a Reverse Arquette, the matter of missing posts and unsure postcounts from many because of the missing posts means that a Reverse Arquette was good enough to get the Gredunza. 07/03/12 - FirstNationalBastard (final Gredunza before the split) 07/09/12 - P-Money All $tar 07/15/12 - Jim from Saint Paul 07/16/12 - ShiningWizard 07/23/12 - eddievercetti (1004) 07/23/12 - Botch (2008) 07/30/12 - ShiningWizard 08/07/12 - FinFangFark 08/13/12 - botch 08/19/12 - On the first anniversary of the founding of the Gredunza title at Summerslam 2011, the thread could not even make it to 1,004 posts. 08/20/12 - eddievercetti 08/27/12 - FirstNationalBastard 09/03/12 - Rhames 09/10/12 - Lawler Gredunza. No title defense. 09/16/12 - DeusFlac 09/17/12 - ShiningWizard 09/24/12 - irishman4 10/03/12 - silgryphon 10/08/12 - The_Y2P_Problem 10/15/12 - LoR75 10/24/12 - FirstNationalBastard '' '10/28/12 - none 10/29/12 - tbaughm 11/05/12 - none 11/12/12 - Jim from Saint Paul 11/18/12 - nathanjr 11/19/12 - Lor75 11/26/12 - botch 12/03/12 - Tenor Reaper 12/10/12 - nathanjr 12/16/12 - robsul82 12/17/12 - ShiningWizard (1004) 12/17/12 - nathanjr (2008) 1/07/13 - Moodybastard 1/14/13 - silgryphon 1/21/13 - FinFangFark 1/27/13 - botch (1004) 1/27/13 - LucklessWonder (2008) 1/28/13 - eddievercetti 2/04/13 - TheManofPA 2/11/13 - tbaughm 2/17/13 - botch 2/18/13 - Igor Jakovsky 2/25/13 - FinFangFark (1004)' 2/25/13 - tbaughm (2008) 3/04/13 - The Inspector 3/11/13 - Fisty Bum 3/18/13 - Shady_Short_Busser 3/25/13 - The_Y2P_Problem 4/01/13 - Shady_Short_Busser 4/07/13 - botch (1,004, 2008. 3012) 4/08/13 - PistolGripPump (1004)'' ' 4/08/13 - tbaughm 4/15/13 - eddievercetti 4/22/13 - my lip balm addiction 4/29/13 - hachimaki2234 5/06/13 - The Bestest 5/13/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph 5/19/13 - Earguy 5/20/13 - Earguy 5/27/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph(1004)' ' ''5/27/13 - ShiningWizard (2008) 6/03/13 - TheManofPA 6/10/13 - ShiningWizard 6/16/13 - Dougie AXP 6/17/13 - nathanjr (1004)' ''' 6/17/13 - ShiningWizard (2008) 6/24/13 - TheManofPA ''7/01/13 - Jetskimoo (1004) 7/08/13 - hachimaki2234 (1004)' 7/08/13 - my lip balm addiction (2008) 7/14/13 - Jonny Chimpo (1004)' 7/14/13 - tbaughm (2008) 7/15/13 - silgryphon (1,004)' 7/16/1 3 - Captain Steroid (2,008) 7/22/13 - Jetskimoo 7/29/13 '''- '''Polartank13 8/05/13 - irishman4 '' 8/12/13 '- machoprogrammer''' Category:Belts Larping Factions